darkhorsefandomcom-20200213-history
Karl Ruprecht Kroenen
: Kroenen can push himself beyond human capacity and lift more than two tons. Although he has not really been shown lifting great weights, his strength was great enough to let him cut right through stone and most metals. * : Kroenen can run at speeds of about 4-55 miles per hour. * : Kroenen's ability to perfectly control his own heartbeat prevents his muscles from producing fatigue toxins and therefore grant him near limitless stamina. * : Kroenen possesses incredible reaction time and has been shown dodging bullets, and can also deflect them with swords. He does this with such pinpoint dexterity, accuracy and coordination that he was capable of deflecting bullets back at the police, killing them. * : Kroenens coordination, balance, agility and flexibility is also superhuman, allowing him to perform complex acrobatic feats. * : Due to Kroenen's clockwork heart directly supporting his body, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen's blood no longer circulated and has now dried up inside his veins, leaving only dust, and allowing him to absorb most impacts and be invulnerable to bullets and powerful punches. * : Kroenens heart supports the rest of his organs, preventing them from losing effectiveness, allowing him to keep his youthful vigor and vitality into his centennial years. His skin also has been kept in excellent condition, granting him a youthful outward appearance. | Abilities = Genius level intellect: *'Inventive Genius:' Kroenen is a brilliant mechanic and inventor, whose inventions have included his own superhuman clockwork heart, a prosthetic mechanical hand, a virtually indestructible gas mask, and many others. *'Master Surgeon:' Kroenen is an expert surgeon with encyclopedial medical knowledge, as well as expert skill in dissection and vivisection. * : Karl is highly trained in the use of both theoretical and practical occult magic, and is considered a medium level mage. Although he mainly uses magic in the form of rituals and potions, but is also competent with spellcasting. *'Leadership:' Kroenen is an excellent leader and inspiring commander, who has often been selected as a favorite commander for many warlords such as Adolf Hitler and Grigori Rasputin. Master Swordsman: He is a champion of virtually every edged weapon ever invented. Master Martial Artist: Kroenen is an expert of melee combat and fighting disciplines. Accurate Marksman: Karl Kroenen is proficient with both throwing knives and pistols. Weapons Specialist: Kroenen knows how to use almost any weapon invented to its maximum potential and effectiveness. Masochist: Kroenen revels in pain and can keep going long after the pain would stop a normal human. Singing Prodigy: Has been a brilliant performer with a mesmerizing voice since infancy. | Strength = Superhumanly Enhanced. | Weaknesses = Seperation from his artificial heart will prove fatal to kroenen. Despite his immortality, he also has a fear of germs, which is why he wears a gasmask and protective suit. | Equipment = Wears his trademark, virtually indestructible, tight-fitting gas mask with a trench coat over his SS unoform. | Transportation = It is assumed he travels with his colleagues | Weapons = He wields various melee and light arms weapons, including but not limited to tofas, katar daggers, and a Luger pistol. His katar-like wrist blades, as well as his tonfa swords seem to be able to cut through just about any substance. | OtherMedia = Film Biography Kronen is a mystical germaphobic undead assassin. He has a clockwork heart and dust for blood. He killed Trevor Bruttenholm. Born in 1897, Kronen quickly became an opera prodigy, singing throughout Europe until puberty, when he lost his opera voice. He attempted to get it back through multiple experiments and surgeries, to no avail. Instead, he became addicted to surgery, and created a tight fit gas mask to take the place of his lips and eyelids. In 1930, he began to follow Grigori Rasputin's leadership, and later joined Hitler's SS. From there, he joined The Thule Society, which was the Nazi occult. Kroenen assisted in Ragna Rok, where he conjured Hellboy as the scarlet beast. Allied forces corrupted the mission, destroying Kroenen's left hand, and part of his clockwork chest. He reappeared in 2004 to resurrect Rasputin, but became trapped in a pit by Hellboy after killing Trevor Bruttenholm, who was the one who took his hand via grenade. | Notes = Doesn't seem to speak in the Hellboy movie, but Guillermo notion at some ability to speak. Can be heard laughing in Hellboy movie | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}